A Different Wind
by Saturn287
Summary: Ses…shomaru..? Detak jantungnya yang selama menit-menit terakhir terasa menghilang entah bagaimana terasa kembali lagi saat melihat manik mata oranye milik Sesshomaru menghujamnya langsung. Oneshot. Canon. Mind to RnR?


Hola :D

Ini fanfiction pertamaku, I hope you like : kalau ada font miring, itu berarti dialog dalam hati, kecuali yang di ending, silahkan interpretasikan sendiri *plak

Trus, saya agak bingung milih genrenya. Maklum, ya. Tanda pagar (#) saya pake buat memisahkan kejadian.

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko

* * *

**A Different Wind**

Sesshomaru menghentikan kakinya. Di belakang, Rin dan Jaken yang memegang kristal youki pemberian Kagura ikut berhenti.

"Tuan Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru menengadah. Ada bau yang ia kenal.

"Tuan Sesshomaru, apa kita beristirahat di sini? Atau…"

"Diam."

"Aku tidak berkata apa-apa."

"Kenapa Tuan Jaken berbohong?" usik Rin.

_Bau racun Naraku, _pikir Sesshomaru. _Tapi, ini bukan bedebah itu. Ini orang lain._

Sesshomaru terbang tanpa berkata apa-apa. _Ini perempuan itu._

Dan dia, Sesshomaru, tak pernah salah.

#

"Tuan Jaken, pergi ke mana Tuan Sesshomaru?" Rin menggoreskan sebatang ranting pada tanah tempat dia berjongkok. Jaken duduk sambil memegang tongkat nintojonya di akar pohon yang mencuat dari tanah. Mereka sedang menunggu Sesshomaru kembali.

"Tuan Jaken!"

"Aah! Diam saja kau! Anak sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa mengerti isi hati Tuan Sesshomaru!" seru Jaken kesal.

"Memangnya Tuan Jaken mengerti?"

"Tentu saja," Jaken membusungkan dada. "Sebagai siluman yang telah mengabdi pada Tuan Sesshomaru sejak dulu…"

Rin meneruskan aktivitas menggambarnya.

_Ke mana Tuan Sesshomaru?_ Jaken berpikir sambil memperhatikan kristal youki yang dia pegang. _Padahal kristal youki ini tidak mengarah ke tempat dia pergi_.

#

_Berdetak._

_Jantungku berdetak._

.

.

.

"Kagura, aku akan membebaskanmu."

Kagura menatap Naraku curiga. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan Naraku yang tiba-tiba ini beberapa saat lalu, terlebih dia menuturkan kematian Hakudoshi dengan santainya. _Hah. Tentu saja. Dia sendiri yang mengirim Hakudoshi pada kematian._ "Kau mau membebaskanku?"

"Benar. Kau ingin bebas dari kekanganku, bukan? Kau ingin membunuhku, karena itu kau menyelidiki jantungku."

"Huh," Kagura menyipitkan mata. "Kau tahu dan mau membebaskanku? Lucu sekali."

Naraku mengangat tangan kirinya, memunculkan sesuatu dari situ. Membuat Kagura terperangah tak percaya.

"Ini jantungmu. Aku kembalikan. Tak ada lagi yang mengekangmu."

Naraku melenyapkan jantung itu. "Kau bebas."

Seketika itulah Kagura merasa sesuatu mengisi rongga dadanya. Benda itu berdetak; hal yang sudah ia lupa bagaimana rasanya.

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

Kagura menyentuh dada. _Jantungku kembali!_

#

Sesshomaru menapak di tanah. _Di sekitar sini._ Dan ia pun melangkah.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sampai di sini, dia hanya mengikuti naluri dan penciumannya.

Nalurinya berkata bahwa dia akan menyesal jika tak melakukannya.

_#_

_Berdetak._

_Jantungku berdekat._

_Jantungku kembali._

Kagura menunduk menatap bunga-bunga yang menyelubungi tempat ia terduduk. Menutupi semua permukaan yang terlihat.

_Sialan. Bedebah itu memasukkan racun._ Kagura mendongak melihat sepasang burung mengepakkan sayap yang terbang dari sebuah pohon.

_Terbang. Bebas mengudara. Aku bisa melakukannya._

_Tapi, sekarang, aku mau ke mana?_

_Aku bisa pergi ke mana saja. Aku bebas._

Kagura menggerakkan tangan. Cuma bisa mengepal. _Hei, bergeraklah. Aku mau pergi. Jangan diam saja._

_Ayo kita pergi!_

Kagura memejamkan mata. _Sialan. Tubuhku tak mau mendengarkanku._

Sunyi. Tak ada siapapun.

_Apakah hidupku akan berakhir di sini?_

_Seorang diri…_

Sekelopak bunga melayang menyentuh pipi Kagura, membuat perempuan pengendali angin itu tergugu. Ia mengangkat satu ujung bibir. _Haha. Baiklah. Aku akan menghibur diriku sendiri_.

Kagura menggenggam kipas, mengangkat lengan dan mengibaskan kipasnya. Entah karena dia yang melemah karena misama Naraku, kibasan kipas yang dia keluarkan tidak seperti biasanya; pelan. Tanpa niat menyakiti.

Angin berputar perlahan mengitari Kagura, membentuk pusaran kecil. Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang tersapu pusaran itu mengambang dan turut berputar di pusaran. Kagura bisa merasakan kelopak-kelopak yang membelainya lembut seolah sedang menghibur menemani kesendiriannya.

Kagura mengayunkan kipas untuk memperluas jangkauan angin. Maka, pusaran itu pun meluas, dengan dia sebagai titik tengahnya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga bertambah, dan entah kenapa, melihat itu, ada sejumput rasa asing yang muncul di hatinya. _Damai_.

Angin yang lembut, berbeda dengan pedang angin, tarian pedang naga, dan angin kencang menyakitkan yang selama ini ia keluarkan.

Angin ini menenangkan.

"Haha," gumam Kagura. "Angin yang akan mengantar kepergianku."

Ia bisa mendengar suara bagian tubuhnya yang terkena racun Naraku mulai menguap menjadi debu. _Sialan._

#

-Flashback-

_Jantungku kembali! Naraku, apa yang dia…_

ZLEB

Kagura terhuyung. Berikutnya yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit di dada dan perut. Tajam seakan ditembus sesuatu.

Sulur milik Naraku menusuk dan menembus tubuh Kagura tanpa ampun!

"Tenang saja… aku tidak mengenai jantungmu yang berharga, Kagura."

Kagura mengepalkan tangan marah. "Naraku… kau…!" ia mengibaskan kipas, membenturkan pisau anginnya ke Naraku—yang tentu saja hanya mengenai kekkai laki-laki itu.

Naraku menarik tiga sulurnya dari tubuh Kagura yang langsung goyah. Pengendali angin itu memegang bagian yang ditusuk tadi. _Bedebah… dia memasukkan racun…_

"Pergilah ke mana kau suka."

Kagura ingin sekali menjawab bahwa tanpa disuruh pun dia akan melakukannya, tapi racun itu mulai memberikan efek sehingga dia membatalkan niat tersebut dan memilih pergi tanpa menoleh ke Naraku lagi. Tidak terlalu cepat, kendalinya sedikit terganggu gara-gara fisiknya yang luka ini.

Naraku memandang Kagura yang terbang menjauh sambil tersenyum—senyumya yang biasa, senyum yang sulit dijabarkan. Senyum mengejek dengan unsur sinis di dalamnya. _Nikmatilah waktumu yang singat sampai ajalmu tiba._

_Sejak dulu, yang kau rasakan hanya keputusasaan dan penderitaan._

_Kagura…_

_Itu kebebasan yang kau inginkan._

-Flashback End-

#

"Uhuk!"

Kagura batuk sedikit membuat ujung bibirnya terkena darah, membuat pusaran besar yang mengurungnya rusak—arah gerak anginnya menjadi timpang. Perempuan bermata merah itu menggerakkan kipas dan pusaran besar itu kembali bertiup seperti semula.

_Baiklah. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk pergi._

_Apakah hidupku akan berakhir di sini? _Ulangnya dalam hati.

_Seorang diri._

_Ini kebebasan yang aku inginkan._

_Tapi…_

Werr

Gerakan angin berubah tiba-tiba. Kagura mengeryitkan kening dan mendongak.

Sesosok siluman telah melintasi pusaran anginnya.

Siluman berwujud manusia dengan surai perak panjang. Di dahinya terdapat bulan sabit. Ada dua goresan berwarna ungu di tiap tepi pipi.

Menatap Kagura tepat di mata. Datar, tanpa ekspresi.

_#_

_Ses…shomaru..?_

Detak jantungnya yang selama menit-menit terakhir terasa menghilang entah bagaimana terasa kembali lagi saat melihat manik mata oranye milik Sesshomaru menghujamnya langsung.

Detakan yang malah lebih cepat, membuat dadanya sedikit sakit.

"Aku mencium bau racun Naraku."

"Hmm," Kagura tersenyum lemah. Ia tak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa hatinya mencelos mendengar perkataan Sesshomaru.

_Ya, dia mencium bau racun Naraku dari tubuhku._

_Dia pikir Naraku. Karena itu dia kemari._

"Kau kecewa?" tanya Kagura, menunduk memandangi bunga-bunga di sekitar kakinya. "Ternyata bukan Naraku."

...

"Aku tahu, itu kau."

Mata Kagura melebar.

_Dia tahu itu…_

…_dan datang kemari?_

Lagi-lagi dia tak bisa membantah, bahwa mendengar kalimat itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ada sejumput kehangatan menyeruak masuk ke hati kecilnya.

"Oh ya..?"

Sesshomaru menggenggam gagang Tenseiga, memfokuskan pandangan ke Kagura.

Tiada pesuruh dunia akhirat.

Yang dia lihat hanyalah tubuh Kagura yang mulai berubah menjadi debu. Semakin banyak.

_Tenseiga tak bisa menolong_.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kagura tersenyum dalam posisi menunduk. "Pertanyaan bodoh. Kau mencium bau racun Naraku dariku."

Sesshomaru tidak berkomentar. Dia memang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Bau racun dan sulur Naraku dari Kagura sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tanpa terlihat, dia mengepalkan tangan.

Mendadak ada yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya," Kagura mengangkat muka. "Aku sudah siap." Kagura menatap keping oranye Sesshomaru dan tersenyum—senyum yang walaupun lemah, adalah senyum tulus. _Bisa bertemu… untuk terakhir kalinya._ Lalu tubuhnya menguap menjadi debu. Membuat pusaran anginnya, yang merupakan karya terakhirnya, berhenti berputar.

Sesshomaru menyaksikan semua itu diiringi oleh guguran bunga dari pusaran angin Kagura yang telah berhenti tadi. Ia tak menghiraukan kelopak-kelopak yang menghujaninya, menghiasi rambut, zirah, dan bulu panjang di lengan kirinya.

Angin menerpa Sesshomaru, melambaikan surai perak Sesshomaru, memberi laki-laki itu perasaan tersendiri.

Angin.

_Kagura._

_Dia telah pergi._

"Sesshomaru, tunggu!" teriakan seorang hanyo di belakang mengusiknya. Dia sudah menyadari keberadaan Inuyasha dan komplotannya saat mereka datang beberapa saat lalu, tapi tidak berminat untuk mengacuhkan mereka.

"Kagura?" lanjut Inuyasha. "Dia menderita?"

Sesshomaru hanya melirik Inuyasha sepintas. Lalu menengadah diikuti yang lain. Di sana, beberapa meter di atas mereka, melayang sehelai bulu milik Kagura yang selalu diletakkan perempuan itu di rambut, bulu yang selalu ia gunakan untuk terbang. Bulu yang digunakan Kagura untuk menyelamatkan Kohaku.

Melayang menjauh, tampak begitu bebas.

"Dia tersenyum." Sesshomaru melangkah pergi. Ia mengepalkan tangan. Menambahkan satu alasan baru untuk melenyapkan Naraku.

_Aku adalah angin._

_Angin yang bebas._

-The End-

* * *

Oke, tamat. Review, please? Makasih :)


End file.
